


Skirt

by PatientA



Series: Friend With Benefit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Milking, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross-dressing, post orgasm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 噢、Harry從來沒有感受到女孩們有多偉大，直到他不得不穿著裙裝在走廊裡走動。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Friend With Benefit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 砲友、女裝、黃腔 注意

噢、Harry從來沒有感受到女孩們有多偉大，直到他不得不穿著裙裝在走廊裡走動。

這只是一個一如往常魁地奇訓練的早晨，他只是被Colin給多拖住了一會兒，等到他換下汗濕的球衣給自己淋浴過後換上櫃子裡的制服，他套上他熟悉的制服長褲，它卻突然變成了短得不可思議的制服裙裝！

更糟糕的是，他怎麼樣也無法把它脫下來，而且，只要他試圖在裡面加上一條褲子，他脖子上的領帶就會縮小一圈，最後他不得不在被勒死跟穿著裙子躲起來間做抉擇。

他扯緊了自己的外袍，暗地裡期望沒有人會注意到他，他以前未曾想到過要詛咒學校制服裙子的短度－－事實上他也該死地贊同過Ron抱怨女孩的裙子竟然會長到膝蓋以下這件事，但現在他恨不得它們能長到腳踝。

**該死的，如果讓他抓住是哪個混帳給他做的惡作劇，他一定要－－**

「那邊那個Gryffindor學生。」一個熟悉的聲音從背後傳來，Harry忍不住開始在內心咒罵，如果現在有一個他不希望在這種情況下遇見的人的排行榜，聲音的主人絕對在前幾名：「兜帽摘下來。」

「⋯請問我這又是違反了哪一條校規了呢？級長。」綠色的眼睛挑釁地看向那個高出自己一個頭的身影，Slytherin級長揚起了一邊的眉毛，冷淡的回應到：「儘管你還沒有違反任合校規，但這種縮頭藏尾的打扮讓人不禁想知道你是否有什麼惡作劇的打算。況且，你從不是個安份的學生不是嗎？Potter。」

「⋯我只是不想讓還濕著的頭著涼而已。」水珠滑落他的臉龐，男孩慶幸自己沒有廢時吹乾他的頭髮，不然他緊張的汗水肯定無法躲過Tom的目光。

「你不應該總這樣晃來晃去。」青年皺起眉毛，靠近了一步，Harry僵硬著身子悄悄把自己的雙腿藏得更隱蔽了些，嘴巴上還不肯屈服：「怎麼，什麼時候這點小事也在級長大人的管轄範圍內了。」

「⋯Harry。」Tom炙熱的鼻息噴上他的臉龐，男孩因為那親暱的稱呼輕顫了睫毛，那修長的手指接住了從額前碎髮滑落的水珠，如絲綢一樣柔軟的嗓音搔得人心底發癢：「你知道我是關心你。」

「⋯我說過平常不要那樣稱呼我。」Harry不自在地側過頭去，避開那雙過於專注的墨色眼睛，伴隨著一聲近距離的低語，溫暖乾燥的感覺突然包圍了他，讓那雙美麗的綠眼睛因為惱怒而瞪了回去：「 **Tom！** 」

「至少你不該頂著一頭濕髮到處亂晃。」那雙詭計得逞的黑眼睛如此迷人，讓Harry不想承認自己被吸引，更重要的事情是，他該如何躲過那人敏銳的目光，到一個沒有人的地方去待到惡作劇魔法失效？

「⋯無聊，我還有事，我要先走了。」決定破罐破摔的Gryffindor男孩裝作不耐煩似地翻了個白眼，轉過身想要離開，卻被青年捉住了手腕。

「⋯你開始讓我懷疑我是否做錯了什麼讓你如此躲著我，難道上次的碰面我沒有讓你感到愉快嗎？」溫熱的吐息擦過耳後，那雙手得寸進尺地鑽進他的外袍裡頭，擦過他的腰際，Harry震了一下，熱度爬上他的耳廓：「該死的！ **這裡是走廊！你** ——」

「如果你很在意，我知道這裡有間廢棄教室⋯」「 **那不是重點！** 你是精蟲上腦的青少年嗎？放開我！」那雙手開始危險地下滑，汗水浸透了男孩的背，他不知道自己胸腔深處劇烈的心跳會不會被Tom察覺，只想趕快掙脫來自背後的箝制，那熟悉的手爬行的方向危險地向下，讓Harry本能驚恐地一拐子揍到了Tom的腹部上頭，讓對方發出一聲悶哼。

他掙脫開來往前跑，拐彎鑽進最靠近自己的密道裡頭，他不敢停下腳步，因為掛毯後的小徑並非無人所知，如果Tom現在捉到他，他可就慘了。

畢竟，他們可不是什麼浪漫的關係，只是單純的各取所需而已。

想到自己因為這個蠢惡作劇不得不得罪他最滿意的床伴就讓Harry感到氣惱無比， **噢，他會保證那個對他制服下咒的人付出代價的。**

他探出頭確保密道尾端的教室空無一人，鬆口氣地爬出那個狹小的洞口，袍子尾端勾住石牆邊緣掀了起來，露出涼颼颼的小腿跟醜陋的膝蓋。

Harry惱怒地扯著自己的袍子，卻怎麼樣也無法讓自己的外袍落下來。

密道的洞口有些高，憑著男孩的身長跳下來後要再爬回去檢查便有些困難，他不得不低聲咒罵著想掏出自己的魔杖，但他的魔杖口袋也掛在洞口附近，要墊起腳尖才能夠勾到。

就在這個當口，教室的門被人打開了，Harry僵在原地不敢回頭，恨不得自己能即刻在空氣中蒸發。

「⋯我還在想你是為了什麼在躲著我，原來是因為這種不可告人的興趣嗎？」聽到那個聲音響起的當下，Harry渾身上下的毛都豎氣來了，他嘶聲轉過頭去怒視著高個青年，一個字一個字咬牙切齒地低吼著：「是你黏住我的袍子嗎？」

他就不該因為對方長得英俊就跟個毒蛇上床， **看看他現在攤上什麼了。**

Tom沒有應聲，但那微微彎起來的嘴角幾乎是在回答他的疑問，那個小心眼的Slytherin百無聊賴地靠近他，黑色眼睛中一閃而逝的光芒卻讓Harry一陣心悸。

冰冷的杖尖觸上他的膝蓋，向上滑行，撩起他的裙襬直到露出拳擊內褲的邊緣才停下，Tom湊得很近，細微的話語伴隨呼吸呼到Harry的嘴唇上，卻讓人發冷：「你穿成這樣，趕著去見誰呢？」

「這又關你什麼事了。」儘管心底不是這樣想的，可一遇到Tom的步步進逼，Gryffindor男孩又忍不住想挑釁回去：「我們並沒有承諾彼此什麼吧？」

那頭蛇面無表情、居高臨下地看著他，Harry拒絕示弱地向上瞪回去，揚聲道：「我想你應該把我的袍子還給我？ **級長。** 」

「⋯有時候我真想讓你這張嘴發不出呻吟以外的聲音。」Tom捉住金紅色領帶，扯過來迫使男孩的嘴唇與他相貼，跟之前在學校各處偷情時截然不同，青年這次的吻既不情熱亦不溫柔，僅僅是粗暴的啃咬著那兩片軟肉，彷彿他是一隻飢餓的野獸，想把自己拆吃入腹。

這個念頭讓Harry頭皮發麻的同時又怒不可抑，他可不是Tom的乖寶寶或是那些迷戀他的粉絲們，他的自由意志跟面前這個Slytherin一樣重要。

血腥味蔓延在相接的唇齒之間，即便Harry咬破了對方的舌頭，Tom卻依然不退讓地親吻他，他握著魔杖的手貼到裙擺下方的臀部上頭撫摸，情色的像是每一次他們偷情時那樣，只是這次少了褲子的阻隔，讓一切進展的更加快速。

修長的腿不費力的擠進那雙纖瘦的大腿之間，向上推開那些裙擺，男孩在寬闊的胸膛裡推擠、捶打，卻無法推開比自己明顯有身形優勢的年長Slytherin。

「⋯你⋯你的紳士風度到哪去了？Riddle。」他們分開的時候在彼此的呼吸裡喘息，Harry氣沒喘勻便出口嘲諷，Tom面無表情地看著男孩對他怒目而視，突然鬆手退開了。

隨著他的後退，Harry的袍子從上方落了下來，垂到他身體的兩側。

「我很抱歉，我有些失去理智了。」他禮貌地幫Harry整理他的衣服，儘管男孩拍開了他的手，他仍自顧自的說道：「意識到你為了我以外的人打扮成這樣迷人的樣子，我就控制不住自己的怒氣。」

Harry為了『迷人』兩個字感到血液湧上兩頰，再想到自己現在這種可恥的打扮不知道因誰而起就一陣惱怒，他扯過自己的外袍蓋住那雙腿——簡直像Tom從沒看過更多似的靦腆——怒氣沖沖地否認道：「我才沒有這種病態興趣。」

男孩一邊嘀咕著「如果讓我捉到那個惡作劇的混蛋⋯」再在句末加上各種詛咒，一邊確保自己的腿被嚴嚴實實地藏到長袍裡頭，這才沒好氣地白了仍站在旁邊的Slytherin一眼：「現在你可以讓開讓我找個地方去等到這鬼玩意失效嗎？」

「你知道你可以向我求助。」Tom轉動著他手中骨白色的魔杖，那雙漆黑的眼睛捕獲住他，不疾不徐：「不管是解除這個惡作劇或是找到它的兇手。」

「⋯⋯而我又要用什麼來換取這份大禮呢？」Harry瞇起鏡片後綠若黑湖的雙眼，像是準備好要跟Tom廝殺的黑豹一樣專注，就是這雙充滿吸引力的眸子讓Slytherin青年無法克制地沉醉在他們的遊戲之中。

而他不會否認自己曾有想將他們挖出來收藏的念頭。

Tom牽起他那不情不願的手，湊到嘴邊親吻因為方才捶打他而泛紅的指節，Harry輕輕的哼了一聲表示不滿，卻沒有真的抗議這個舉動，那張刀削似的顴骨蹭過他的手背，英俊到違反天理的臉蛋露出淺笑，輕微震動透過指尖傳遞到他的心口：「我有沒有這個榮幸邀請你到萬應室跟我一起解決這個問題？」

啊，萬應室，Harry喜歡那裡面的床鋪。

不過他可沒那麼好說話：「⋯至少還得加上級長浴室。」

既然他已經被Tom看到了自己難堪的樣子，又無法消除他的記憶，Harry找不到理由不去好好利用這次的機會進到他一直想去的級長浴室裡面。

所以他決定善用它，讓他完美的砲友付出一些合理的代價。

他可是知道Tom用幻身咒藏著自己褲襠下的反應的，他在他們緊貼在一起的時候碰到了。

完美級長不為人知的性癖只有自己發現的優越感沖淡了他被惡作劇的惱火，男孩舔了舔自己嘴角屬於Tom的血味。

Tom該慶幸他沒有繼續下去，原本他已經準備好如果那隻臭蛇要強迫他，他Harry·火爆追蹤手·Potter就要一鉤拳打爆他胯下那顆不安份的金探子，可也許是Slytherin對於躲避危險的敏銳感知，Riddle終究是逃過了一節。

而且Harry真的特別喜歡他褲子裡面藏著的那根掃帚，就像他愛著他的火閃電。

「你最好表現得比你上次還要好，優等生。」

那一整天，不管Tom的那群跟班或是Harry的朋友們，都找不到他們最好的朋友/領袖躲到了城堡的哪個角落裡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我⋯真的不是⋯⋯肉文寫手⋯⋯  
> 我只是控制不了想讓CP兜風的手⋯⋯  
> 砲友、女裝注意
> 
> ＊焦著Play  
> ＊失禁預警

Tom拉著Harry狼狽地摔進了萬應室裡，他幾乎是有些粗暴地把Harry給推到那張床上——那一張他們在上面纏綿過不只一次的床，Harry最喜歡的地點——那個總是冷靜自制的Slytherin級長如經不復冷靜，男孩不能怪他，他在他們拉扯著偷偷過來的路上鬧了他不只一下，Riddle藏在西服褲裡的慾望硬得驚人，他無法不為自己感到驕傲。

Harry在暈眩中試圖支撐起自己的身體，卻被人扯住腳踝的舉動形成的反作用力倒回了床鋪上頭，那修長的手指圈住了他的腿，輕輕地在他後腳筋處撫摸著，總是吐出苛薄話語的唇貼在小腿的側面親吻著，那雙獲住他的墨色眼眸讓人心底發顫，潔白的貝齒沿著麥色曲線起伏的皮膚舔咬著，留下了濕漉漉的痕跡，他的視線向下移到男孩的大腿根處，意識到自己的狀況肯定一覽無遺，讓Harry下意識地伸手把裙擺向下拉扯，遮住外洩的春光。

有什麼閃爍在青年的眼底，那對蔓延到膝蓋的唇齒開始變得粗暴，用力地在顏色稍淺的敏感內側留下齒痕——那些瘀青起碼兩三天才能消退，Harry忍不住在心底咕噥著——但Tom，那個迷人的青年，像一隻豹一樣拱起了背肌，在襯衫之下蜿蜒的肌肉讓男孩忍不住在喉底發出呻吟聲，血脈噴張地看著那英俊的面龐消失在自己的裙子之下。

意識到對方要做什麼讓Harry焦慮的同時又悸動不已，在他們延續了兩年的這場關係中，Tom從未幫他口交過——那個傲慢的青年並不像是一個樂於低下頭來服侍他人的人，男孩從不對此感到期望——然而現在，Riddle卻像是越過了某一道心底的線一樣，將自己高傲的頭顱埋到他的雙腿之間，只為了撩起他更多的慾望。

濕熱的舌頭貼在內褲邊緣舔舐著，男孩揪緊了床單咬住自己鑽到嘴邊的呻吟聲，兩隻大掌鑽到臀部與布料的邊緣向上推擠著，讓內褲滑到臀縫之間勒緊了他半勃的慾望與囊袋，那不是一種十分舒服的感覺，但當那雙手搓揉起他的臀部的時候，Harry忍不住顫抖著喘息，幾乎克制不住自己發出鼓勵的喉音。

柔軟的吻隔著布料貼到了他的慾望上頭，用唇包覆著牙齒向下啃咬著，不輕不重的挑逗刺激著他，直到他吸住自己的囊袋，讓他發出了一聲飽含渴望的叫喊，油膩的液體從內褲的邊緣擠上了他的後穴，不知道Tom那個混帳何時已經把潤滑劑拿到了手上，正急躁地試圖把指尖探入他體內，讓Harry發出了一聲抱怨的哼哼聲，作為補償青年扯下了他的內褲，鬆開了布料對他的束縛，搗蛋似地在他敏感的頂端舔弄了幾下。

「Tom Riddle—— **你該死的** ——」男孩大聲抱怨著對方撩撥他的舉動，正準備把他從自己裙子底下揪出來的同時，濕軟的內壁從上到下吸附著他陰莖的每一寸皮膚，一眨眼的時間便把他包覆到天堂之中，讓Harry不得不轉而隔著布料揪緊了下面的頭顱，他發出了幾聲短促的驚呼，雙腿顫抖地夾緊了伏在他跨間的頭顱，注意到了狡猾的指頭趁剛剛同時沒入了自己體內，不斷把滑膩的液體塗抹在他的腸道裡頭，迫切地想擴展裡面的每一尺每一寸。

粗躁的舌苔在吞吐的同時照顧著他的頂端，讓Harry發出幾聲泣不成腔的哀叫，他的腳尖捲曲著弄亂了床單，雙手弄皺了自己的裙子，第二根指頭不知道什麼時候滑進了他的後方，加入了原先的夥伴一起開闔著舒張他的內壁，碧綠的眼睛隔著淚水看著自己裙下不斷起伏的丘陵，被這樣情色的場景激得震顫不已。

他的陰莖硬得發疼，在柔軟的內壁裡磨蹭的感覺讓他像是一個從未與人歡愛過的處子一樣敏感，他詛咒著Tom的熟練，想像著儀表堂堂的Slytherin級長不知幾次像現在這般鑽進過女孩的裙子底下這件事情，讓Harry的心底燃起了一絲異樣的怒火，他有些用力地推拒著Tom企圖讓他先射出來的舉動，讓青年不得不皺著眉頭從布料之下抬起頭來，黑色的眼睛半是惱怒半是疑惑地盯著他：「怎麼了？」

「⋯你的冷靜到哪去了？Tom。」Harry喘息著，強迫自己不要因為Tom濕潤紅腫的嘴唇分心，那張總是蒼白的臉因為悶在裙子下的關係泛起了玫瑰色的紅暈，老是一絲不苟的黑髮臨亂得讓人心底發癢，意識到這美麗的風景不知早被多少同學看去了，讓男孩勾起嘴角露出一個輕挑但帶刺的笑容：「只是裙子而已就讓你失去平時的風度了？我以為有不少女孩邀請你到她們的裙子底下去。」

Tom揚起一邊的眉毛，漫不經心地把手探到布料之下撫摸著Harry敏感的大腿內側：「是有不少。」

「⋯我跟那些女孩不一樣，你不能這樣隨便打發我。」強壓下自己的惱怒，他把一隻腳貼到了青年的西服褲頭上，滿意地聽到了對方的低吼：「我要的是高品質的性愛，不是你，Tom。」

包覆著棉襪的腳趾夾住了柱狀物的底部，由下而上地往上推擠著它，再用腳掌前端磨蹭著圓鈍的頂端，有些疼痛地感覺到Tom的手揪緊了自己的大腿，男孩無視它看著面前英俊的Slytherin：「我說好了你才可以進來，而不是你自己忍耐不住了想快點結束我就會配合你。」

「——我以為我們是互相取悅的關係，Harry。」Tom憋了會兒才說出這句話，青年顯而易見的惱火取悅了他，男孩想他不得不承認也許Potter們骨子裡就有一種作死的基因，他任由對方褪下自己的拳擊內褲，扔到房間的另一頭，那上面已經濕得一塌糊塗了，敏感的頂端蹭到了粗糙的裙面上頭讓他發出了一聲輕吟，那雙黑色的眼睛看著他：「我們有讓彼此快樂的義務，難道我剛剛的『服務』沒有讓你滿意嗎？」

「我只覺得你想藉著給我高潮好快點把你的陰莖伸到我的體內以舒緩你的疼痛。」Harry哼哼著，不願意承認Tom的口技驚人，也不願意承認自己就是在找青年的碴，只是因為想到有其他人也受到Slytherin級長的『服務』便讓他心底發堵，他仍然用腳有一下沒一下地踩著對方的慾望，滿意地感受它堅硬地抵著自己的力度，明白Tom一定很難受。

作為回報，青年有些粗暴地揮開了那隻折磨人的腳，嘆息著傾身向前籠罩住比自己嬌小許多的男孩，他湊下身去親吻Harry的脖頸，手指沾了更多潤滑液滑進濕潤的穴口裡尋找著能讓男孩腰部痠軟的點：「那什麼樣才會讓你感到滿意呢？Your lordship。」

「你那麼聰明，又做過那麼多的練習，怎麼會無法靠自己找到答案？」Harry輕聲哼哼，側過頭來咬住Tom形狀完美的耳廓，對著那敏感的部位吹氣：「優等生。」

Tom略為用力地咬住了男孩的喉結，他的一隻手挪上來解開男孩胸前的鈕扣，卻在一聲驚呼跟掙扎之中困惑的退開，Harry急急忙忙的扣回其中一顆扣子，這才從勒緊的領帶當中稍稍能夠呼吸一口氧氣，那雙惱怒的綠色眼睛瞪著了Slytherin一眼：「別、這件衣服一但試圖脫下來它就會用領帶讓我窒息—— **你幹什麼！** 」

青年保留了第一、二顆扣子，只解開了男孩胸口處的第三顆扣子，恰好能讓他的手掌鑽到襯衫裡頭去撫弄對方的胸脯，也讓領帶維持著一種略緊但不至於難受的程度，那雙漆黑的眼睛看著他，帶著捕食者的笑意低下頭顱，隔著襯衫吮住一邊的乳頭，另一隻手則毫無阻隔的掐住敏感的粉色，輕輕搓弄著讓其挺立起來，Harry深吸了一口氣，弓起脖子向後仰，雙手揪緊身下的被子，急切地把敏感的部位送到靈巧的舌尖上頭，他的對手挑逗地繞著邊緣舔舐著，避開他喜歡的部位讓男孩忍不住發出抱怨的呢喃。

修剪整齊的指甲輕輕掐住敏感的前端，讓Harry發出一聲痛呼，另一隻靈巧的手指適時地摳挖上他的內壁，觸摸靠近前列腺的位置讓那聲音變了調，成為甜膩的哼哼聲，Gryffindor男孩熾熱的吐息吹拂過Tom的髮梢，那雙精實的腿在他身下收攏，來回磨蹭著，像是渴望來自對方的愛撫，但那個狡猾的Slytherin卻裝作沒發現似地，專心致志的玩弄著男孩胸前的敏感帶。

帶點棕色的深橘色乳暈因為潮濕的襯衫透了出來，像是焦糖蛋糕上甜美的水蜜桃，Tom解開了第二顆扣子，金紅相間的領帶在佈滿汗水的脖子上收緊，讓Harry產生一種難以呼吸的微窒感，他想要阻止Slytherin級長的意圖，卻在Tom扯過襯衫敞開的口子湊上去吻住他的乳尖時鬆懈了推拒的力道。青年那魔性的唇舌撫慰著他，舌苔來回研磨過微微凸起的乳暈讓他愉悅地顫抖，那隻原本盤踞在他胸口的手向下滑過緊實的小腹，隔著裙面握住了他的慾望來回輕撫，男孩在不順暢的呼吸下只能洩出幾聲斷斷續續的呻吟。

那隻折磨人的手包覆住他的龜頭，用掌心輕輕磨蹭著敏感的尖端，他能想像自己泌出的前液肯定沾濕了裙襬，覆蓋著薄繭的手指鑽入對方的黑髮之中，隨著快感的堆積來回搓弄著Tom的頭皮。

「T⋯om⋯」Harry艱難地吐出對方的名字，祈求他能用那隻大手包裹住他的整個柱身上下擼動，他渴望射精的大腿內側不住抽搐著，因為喘不上氣來眼前冒出了星星點點的閃光，讓男孩感到輕微的暈眩，意識到窒息式性愛正是Tom嘗試帶給他的，讓他感受到既恐懼又興奮——生死被對方掌握的感覺讓他既惱怒卻又著迷不已。

「說你想要我，Harry⋯」Tom離開他的胸口，銀色的唾液斷裂的畫面情色的讓Harry濕軟的粘膜繳緊了青年的手指，他側過頭去不願搭腔，任由那薄薄的唇瓣貼到他的耳垂上舔吮著。

那好聽的低笑聲迴盪在他的耳膜深處，讓他的脊椎骨竄過一陣電流，他不甘示弱地把膝蓋蹭到對方的跨間，把緊繃的囊袋推到會陰的位置擠壓，黑髮的Slytherin發出了一聲沈吟，用力地咬住了他的耳垂作為報復，用兩指扣住繫帶的位置，拇指來回磨蹭馬眼的邊緣，讓男孩發出一聲崩潰的哭聲。

他的陰莖硬得發疼，渴望在快速地套弄下得到解放，但Tom就是不願意達成他的願望，只專注於折磨敏感的頂端跟他體內的前列腺，他的手指研磨著Harry體內的那個點，讓他在強烈的尿意之中啜泣著弓起了腰部，把熱燙的柱體頂到Tom猛然收緊的手指之中，聽見對方的嗓音帶著沙啞：「求我，Harry。」

他能聽出那語調中的急切跟暴躁，那總是優雅的Slytherin級長已不復從容，他的喘息急又短，因為充滿迫切而緊繃，在他膝蓋下磨蹭的慾望又硬又燙，他能想像當它進入他體內時能帶給他的愉悅——他跟Tom都已經到了極限，他能感覺到自己體內深處的前列腺抽動著，即將達到臨界點。

就在他將像一隻母牛一般被榨出乳白色的汁液的時候，Tom卻停下了摳挖的舉動，他抽出埋在男孩體內的手指，推擠著緊繃的囊袋之下的會陰處，Harry聽到了解開皮帶跟拉鍊拉開的聲響，喉嚨因為明瞭而嚥下唾沫，那個高傲又冷酷的聲音帶著痛苦鑽到他的耳廓之中，他能感受到熱燙的頂端在他的入口處徘徊：「讓我進去，Harry⋯」

「⋯不行⋯不可以⋯⋯」他的意識朦朧，只能揪緊著身下的布料感受龜頭蹭過自己臀縫的熱燙感，那像是燒紅烙鐵一樣熾熱的慾望在他跟床墊之間磨蹭著，讓他忍不住收縮臀肉夾緊它。青年有一下沒一下地蹭進一點尖端，在他的軟穴口處徘徊，引誘著他鬆口同意，但Harry卻只是輕喘著重複道：「不⋯」

Tom發出了一聲憤怒的低吼，為了男孩的固執而惱怒，他掀開沾滿黏稠前液的裙擺，俯下身親吻紅腫的頂端，那羽毛一般輕盈的吻搔癢似地向下，直到那濕熱的舌頭舔弄著他的球體、讓男孩的雙腿不受控制地想合攏，Tom的舌頭都沒有停下。那惡魔一樣的輕撫舔弄著菊穴的皺摺處，甚至鑽到了柔軟的內裡，Harry因為那個高傲的青年竟願意用舌撫慰那穢處而震驚不已，發出了高亢的吟哦。

Slytherin級長變本加厲地用拇指與食指快速磨蹭著他的龜頭，那過於強烈的快感已經開始變得像折磨似地疼痛，他像離水的魚一樣挺動著想逃離青年的指尖與舌頭，因為無法獲得的高潮而哭喊得像一個孩子。

「Harry⋯」Tom嘶聲著，那帶著顫音的語調幾乎像是一個請求，同樣因慾望染上紅暈的眼睛對到了一塊兒，彷彿有無形的魔力在其中流轉，讓那雙黑色的眼睛被磁力吸引般靠近，男孩的手離開床單攀附到了青年的肩膀上頭，催促他貼向自己，直至兩人柔軟的雙唇相貼。

他從不跟床伴接吻，但就像Riddle也越過了某種界線一樣，他似乎也不那麼在意自己的底線了。

又或者只是因為對象是Tom，讓接吻這件事情並不讓他感到反感。

Harry不知道也沒有餘力去思考，他只是深情而忘我地把舌頭探到青年的嘴裡，熱情地啜飲著對方的唾液，Tom的身上總是帶著種古龍水的香味，好像就連他那雙柔軟的嘴唇也都是甜美的一樣讓男孩流連忘返。

黑髮Slytherin有些粗暴地咬住了他的舌頭用力吸吮，交纏的同時又騷弄著他的上顎讓Gryffindor男孩發出了幾許嗯啊聲，向上推動自己的髖骨讓兩人發燙的下身緊貼，他能從敏感的皮膚上感受到Tom熱切的脈動，濡濕的睫毛顫動著在嘖嘖作響的吻中交換了幾許呻吟。

在所剩不多的意識催促下，Harry急切地翻身把Tom壓到身下，過程中不小心咬到了蛇院級長的舌頭，讓對方發出一聲痛呼，但男孩已經再也關心不了太多，他跨坐在青年結實的小腹上向下看，欣賞著Tom衣衫凌亂的美景，舔了舔沾滿兩人唾液的嘴唇。

明確意識到那雙膠著在他身上的墨色眼睛燃起了燙人的焰火，Harry的胸口湧出一股柔軟的癢意。Gryffindor不耐地撩起礙事的裙擺，扶住在他腿間彈動的熱燙柱體，對準濕軟的穴口坐了下去。

男孩的腰部及大腿因為過載的感官刺激抽搐著，小腿緊繃著不讓自己失去支撐，他大口大口地喘氣，因為領帶束縛的關係眼冒金星，Tom咒罵的聲音像是從遠處傳來一樣，模糊地讓Harry聽不清楚，隨著慢慢向下吞入的舉動，男孩能感覺到腸道中滑膩的潤滑液隨著重力被擠了出來，溢滿了他握著Tom陰莖的手指。

他能清晰地描摹出Tom的形狀，那完美弧度跟攀爬其上的青筋，比平時更滾燙堅硬的存在，讓他產生彷彿中世紀受刑女巫似的錯覺，但他仍強迫自己身體繼續向下沉。

還剩半截的時候，被焦慮折磨的青年顯然再也無法忍耐，骨節分明的手捉住了Harry的髖骨，綠色的眼睛只來得及在驚慌中捉住黑眸中一閃而逝的紅，便被暴風雪似的白光淹沒，男孩連哭泣的聲音都發不出來，蜷曲在Tom的肚子之上顫抖著，Tom也因為蜜穴突然的絞緊而痛苦，在麥色的皮膚上留下了通紅的掌印。

深粉色的陰莖垂在Slytherin級長的襯衫上頭，因預高潮泌出的前列腺液流淌其中，在Harry的哭腔間Tom的腰配合手部的動作，讓自己能快速進出男孩的體內，堅硬的龜頭又兇又猛地不斷撞上腸內的敏感點，讓男孩的下身如生命之泉般不斷湧出乳白色的稀薄汁液。

「Harry⋯Harry⋯Harry⋯」Tom的呢喃跟喘息聲圍繞在男孩的耳畔，不斷從腰椎處竄上的快感讓他的內壁蠕動著絞緊了內裏的入侵者。

Harry扒拉著Tom胸前的襯衫，徒勞地用像受傷動物似的叫聲想叫對方停下，他的陰莖又硬又痛，因為不斷刺激湧出一股又一股的前液，他聽見Tom讚美他體內的熱度、讚美他帶給他的天堂跟地獄，他的腰部開始因為過載的情慾浪潮而抽搐，直到他在Tom極其深入的一個頂弄中攀上了巔峰。

精液高高地射到了Tom的臉上，男孩扯緊了對方的領帶收攏雙腿，夾住了Slytherin級長的腰腹也止不住自己從頭到腳的顫抖。

Tom咬住了他的肩膀，在那上面留下了帶血的痕跡，但興許是因為前面被折磨的太久，黑髮Slytherin竟無法在他的榨取中達到高潮，只能紅了眼繼續奔馳在男孩體內，讓趴俯在他身上的小獅子發出了難堪的哭聲。

「不要了⋯啊、啊⋯我不、啊⋯」Harry啜泣著，男孩經歷高潮後的身體紅得像是在熱水中泡過一樣，仍舊勃起的陰莖因為射精後仍持續不斷堆疊的快感而疼痛，每次蹭過裙子面料的感覺都像是一次又一次的酷刑。

他的前列腺在他的體內尖叫，黑髮男孩絕望地想要推開Tom，雙手卻在失焦的視線裡起起伏伏，抓不住正確的方向，夾雜著疼痛的快感逐漸增強，直到他被推上另一次高峰，Harry哭出聲音，隨著Tom熱燙的精液射到他紅腫的內壁上頭，男孩變成深紅色的龜頭頂端濺出透明的水花，一縷又一縷的尿液濡濕了兩人的制服。

Tom粗重的喘息聲棲息在他的肩頭，Harry埋在對方的頸窩處抽搐著，等到青年緩過氣來試圖挪動的時候，才驚出了男孩的一聲哀叫，疲軟的拳頭落在了Tom的肩上抗議的打了幾下，讓青年只能安撫似地撫過了對方的脊背。

像是覺得肩頭的男孩有些可愛似的，Tom充滿溺愛的嗓音調笑著：「⋯⋯親愛的，喜歡我給你的射後預高潮嗎？」

作為回應，Harry狠狠地在那自以為是的鼻子上留下了一個帶血的齒痕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只是想看CP愛愛⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

> 難得比較清閒當了一會兒的薪水小偷，感謝前幾天大加班的我自己。  
> 如果正事也能像這樣有效率就好了(掩面)  
> 一開始Tom以為他是人渣壞蛋的事情被哈利發現了or他的小可愛對他的床技失去興趣跑去找別的野狗了，馬上來捉姦，唉我真的好愛醋王Tom  
> 我其實覺得他們兩個根本相愛只是嘴巴很硬不肯說。  
> \我想看他們相愛/


End file.
